The healing of a Konoha Blossom
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: The Uchiha turned, just in time to take a punch to the face. He was pushed bak a step or two, but didn't fall over. "You really should've put more force into that punch, to make sure I was out of the picture...." Sasuke muttered in a low voice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Healing of a Konoha Blossom**

By: UchihaSanNin

I Gots my imagination back! finally my brain is NOT scrambled with other crap!!!! YESS!! I wanted to type this up to see what you guys think, while I try to come up with the rest of the story plot for Death and Rebirth. Let me know! Yay or Nae!!!!!!!! lol

UchihaSanNIn

Disclaimer- UchihaSanNin does not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sat in her desk, silent, watching the teacher write the problems on the dry erase board. She heard sighs and moans of confusion around her as Anko turned around, with a 'tada' like expression on her face. "How did you get that answer!!?" Someone yelled in confusion, and the woman smiled.

Someone elses head hit the desk with a loud bang, and a groan was heard afterward.

Sakura Haruno stayed silent, understanding perfectly, and kept to herself.

--

_Sakura's POV_

_Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old, and a Senior in Konoha High. I'm no cheerleader; not a party goer, nor am I a club type of person. I just keep to myself. I stand out enough anyway with my pink hair. my mother loves it, even though she has it also, but no one else (AT SCHOOL) has the color I have. People stare in wonder, jealousy and pure hate at the fact that they don't have such supposedly beautiful hair. I am a straight A student, and a huge bookworm. I am going to go to college for either a nursing degree, or a masters then doctorate in medicine...or something in the medical field. _

_--_

_3rd Person POV_

Sakura Haruno sat alone in the library, her nose in a book. everything was quiet, and she loved the little area she could go to to get some peace, so she could concentrate. That was until Naruto Uzumaki came around. "Sakura!!!"

Said girl jumped a foot out of her chair when he yelled her name. She turned and glared daggers at him hissing. "Naruto!!! Be quiet! I don't want to be kicked out of here! I'm studying!" He grinned sheepishly and made his way over to her. He sat down in the seat next to her

"Sorry, Sakura." He whispered. "I couldn't find you and I got to looking. I was getting worried." Sakura smiled. though she had many friends, Naruto by far was the best. Because he cared. "Whatcha studying for?"

It's a midterm that we have to take at the end of the nine weeks." She crossed her eyes as she gave him a clearly irritated look. "Wait, you have the same thing you idiot! I don't see you cracking any books!" He smiled apologetically, and Sakura wanted to smack him. "I'm not cheating for you again. You can do the work. I almost got caught last time."

"But, Sakura....?"

'NO." She said, ending the conversation. Naruto sulked for a while, then smiled once again.

"OH!" He practically screamed, "Teme's coming back down here!" Sakura froze, forgetting to scold him momentarily for his sudden outburst. Then, after a good minute delay, she whacked him upside the head. "OUCH!"

She hissed once more, "Shutup, you baka, I'm trying to study." She chose to ignore his last statement. He sighed heavily, and put his head down in the large desk. She went back to studying, except that she didn't see the words on the page. She only saw an old friend's face. A friend she lost contact with five years ago, in 7th grade.

--

She got home that night at around seven, and threw her books on the bed. _Shit, I got so much homework...._ She thought, wanting to forget it and sleep. She sat on the bed slowly, her thoughts on a completely different subject as she pulled out her chemistry book._Sasuke Uchiha.....Where did you go.....? and WHY are you coming back?_

She finally stopped thinking of him, and got back to her homework.

--

The next day......

Sakura waltzed into the hallway. She was glad to be back in school, out of the chilly air.

Then, she froze.

The boy that she thought she would NEVER see again. At least, not in this lifetime.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sitting there. In front of her. In the hallway. With guys and girls alike lounging around him, leaning on him, and talking. A young, pretty, and weird looking redhead was sitting in his lap, kissing on his neck.

_He's probably been here for twenty minutes....or at most one day....and he has some slut sucking his tonsils clean? How revolting. Who is that anyway? I don't remember seeing her._Her thoughts immediately stopped flowing through her head as those dark, obsidian orbs landed on hers. He stayed fixated on her until she looked away. Blushing, she looked back, to only see that he was looking at one of the guys that was speaking to him.

_Did I imagine that just now.....?_ She thought, and turned away, but before walking out of his sight, she turned and looked back once more. His onyx gaze fixed onto her own jade eyes once again, but she turned and ran to class.

She sat there at her desk, studying out the Trigonometry book. It was quiet. She was the only one inside the classroom. The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, always left the door unlocked for the students who wished to learn and study on their own to improve their studies.

Her desk was in the front of the classroom. All the potheads, and the kids who didn't give a crap about school til they could drop out at the age of 16, sat in the back. The Prep kids sat back there too.

As she immersed her thoughts into her work, the door opened quietly, and then shut with a loud smack.

"!!!" She started in her seat, and jumped. Her heart raced. Then she took a deep breath, realizing that it was Kakashi hatake who walked in on her, not expecting anyone in the classroom.

She turned around in her seat.

--

"Hatake-San! Good morning, I'm sorry, I should've left a note on--?!" She opened her eyes, not seeing her teacher. And immediately, the smile fell from her face.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The prodigal friend that came back to the small city of Konoha.

The boy who so obviously hated her.

Who left without saying goodbye.

the one who she loved and hated the most, all at the same time.

And before she could open her mouth, The words, seeming to run through her mind and body like a poison arrow, came out of his mouth.

"Hey. really? After five years, you sure as hell don't look any different, Sakura. Naruto seriously lied."

* * *

I must end it there. I am working on my other stories. leave meh some feedback!!!!!!!!!

lol

PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!

Uchihasannin


	2. Chapter 2

**The Healing of a Konoha Blossom**

Chapter two

By: UchihaSanNin

Disclaimer- UchihaSanNin does not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey. really? After five years, you sure as hell don't look any different, Sakura. Naruto seriously lied."

The words hit her like a brick wall, leaving her shell shocked for a moment or two.

Then:

"Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto's voice. His loud voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked away from the Uchiha that stood behind her. "I'm studying, you dope. Something you should also be doing, before you fail your senior year."

Naruto smiled. "I was talking to Sasuke-Teme, but Thanks for the advice, Sakura-Chan. OI!!!" He hollered, raising a fist to the raven haired young man. "I was looking all over for you and here you are harassing the innocent!"

Sasuke cold onyx gaze seemed to trap and freeze her where she was. He stared down at her, not blinking. Just.....Staring. studying her. She turned away, and slammed her book.

Sakura stood up, throwing her book underneath the desk, and growled. "If you idiots are going to be loud and raise hell when I am trying to study for a test, then I guess I'll be the one leaving. Because, apparently, You aren't." She looked pointedly at the Uchiha, and Naruto seemed to lose his rambunctious attitude.

"Huh?" He looked from Sakura to Sasuke, with a confused expression on his face. "Uh....did....I Just miss something here....?"

--

In 1st Period.....

--

English

--

For some reason, Sasuke was in her english class. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull, as if he wanted to melt her head off. She was getting really pissed teacher turned off all the lights, and turned on the overhead projector.

"Today's journal entry: I want at least two to three pages. No run ons. You already know what the deduction is for those....not counting spelling. no conjunctions. I want it turned in on my desk first thing after class." She ordered, and Sakura sighed.

_This is going to be a looooong two hours_, She thought to herself.

--

She (and everyone else in the class,) was able to write down anything in her journal she could think of. And at that moment, she couldn't think of anything (Anyone) but Sasuke. Before she knew it, She was thinking of how muh he grew; how long his bangs were, and marveling at how they seemed to brush his collarbone as he turned his head; how the muscle flexed in his neck, or the bicep in his arm, when he tightened his grip on his pen; the clench of that sensually angled jaw.

She remembered how he left this town without saying goodbye. Naruto knew everything about it. where he went, when he would go, and also, probably why he didn't say goodbye to _her._

She remembered the way they hung out. They weren't like a couple. All three of them were seemingly inseperable. brothers and sister. They would stand up for her in a heart beat. She would do the same. Girls were always jealous of the pink haired girl, becuase they always saw her with Konoha school district's hottest and most wanted heart throb. But she didn't see him that way.

Back then, he was a gangly little boy of fourteen. funny, easy to talk to (with her) and always joking around with ehr or Naruto.

But today, He was a changed man. no longer a young boy, but a young, sexy, adolescant man, who obviously didn't have the same interest he had in the green eyed girl he had back then. _Things change when you least expect it,_ She told herself.

She stopped thinking, and looked down at her paper.

A horrified gasp filled the air.

Everyone looked up. "Sakura-chan?" The teacher asked, "Is there something wrong?" throwing her a concerned stare.

"N-n-n-no, Misami-San, there's....there's nothing wrong.....I just...forgot to breath, I guess...." A giggle rose amongst the students, and she blushed. Her eyes, again, locked with Sasuke's. He seemed to see right through her.

She quickly looked back down at her paper. _Youre telling me that **I **have been **daydreaming **about an ex-best friend, and** I wrote everything down that I was thinking of**?! What the fuck! you have to be kidding!!!!!!! _She grimaced. Her inner self seemed to wilt like a flower, falling to the floor, and shrivel up and die.

Then, the bell rang, and she had no choice but to turn it in.

--

2nd Period

--

Advanced placement- History

--

"Okay. When I call you into groups, I want you to find your partners, and gather into a close circle. You will be working together for next semester's project."

Kurenai proceeded to call out the names loudly, for everyone to hear. As people moved around her, Sakura sulked. _Now she's going to read my journal and wonder what's going on in my head.....I usually don't write about stuff like this!_ She screamed inwardly, and wanted to pull her hair out.

She sat up, hearing her name.

"Sakura....Sasuke....and Lee."

And she smacked her head on the table. She heard Lee's shout of glee, and the one word response that was suddenly the usual for a normally talkative Uchiha: "Hn."

--

3rd Period

--

Phisical Education

--

"AH!!!!!" Sakura stretched, and let all of her frustrations out with a sigh. "I am so glad to be away from those two........morons......" She had changed from her school uniform (Sailor Outfit) knee high socks and penny loafers, and into the blue bikini style gym shorts and white shirt, with white tennis shoes.

She proceeded to pull her hair up into a tight pony tail, as she came up to a mirror, until she saw someone familiar. There, back against the wall, to the rear of the gym, was Naruto. And beside him......And beside him....? It was Sasuke Uchiha.

".......?!"

Another girl, Ino Yamenaka, who was Sakura's best friend and enemy, saw her startled look. She slowly approached her friend, and her face slowly came into the mirror's reflective view. "Are you all right, foreheard?" She looked to where the Pinkette was staring, and saw the raven haired man. "M-mm." She shook her head. "Sakura, I know that the guy is hot, but aren't you taking it a little too far?"

"What?" She snapped, somehow coming out of the horrible shock she was in. "Oh that. Hell no. I don't like him that way. What are you talking about?"

"The hotness." She pointed a finger into the mirror. Sakura followed it, and saw the Uchiha staring right at them. Sakura blushed and growled. He wasn't wearing the traditional Gakuran. He now wore blue shorts, the same uniformic white t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

"I wish he would quit staring at me. It's annoying."

"It's probrably becuase you're doing the same to him!" The blonde exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I mean, why would he look at you? He already has that whore to do everything for him."

"...!" She gave Ino a scathing look, and rolled her eyes.

Then, a whistle rent through the air, and all the students stopped talking. Silence ensued.

"Game time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let the power of youth flow through you, my young students!" He blew the whistle once again, and threw a volley ball at a gang of students that was huddled into the corner.

They caught it, and their attention riveted to two sets of volleyball courts that seemed to go across the large expanse of the gym.

"I want four teams of eight. two teams on each court. one row of three in the front, at the net, a row of two in the middle, and a row of three in the back. Lets do it!"

Later--

Sakura was tired. The muscles in her thighs seemed to burn and scream ffor her to stop. Gai, being such a young enthusiast, made them do drills after every mistake. miss a ball, fifty laps. hit a ball over the side or rear bounderies, the whole team did two hundred situps. touch the net? Ball drills.

Everyone got a water break and sat down in the bleachers, gasping for breath. Sakura, red faced, coughed slightly, and leaned against Ino's hot shoulder. "Sakura," She murmured. "He's staring at you again....."

Sure enough, Sakura Haruno looked up,_ somehow knowing_ _exactly where he was, _only to see those twin onyx orbs seeming to burn into her own green ones.

--

Sakura let out an exhausted sigh as she opened the door to the dorm room. None of the students lived with their parents. This was home for another two weeks. The school that they all attended was a rather large private school, complete with dorms for the students to stay in. If the parents payed enough. Those who couldn't stomach being away from their doting parents, or those parents unable to be away from their kid, didn't stay long. The school was for studdents with a high GPA, and Sakura, was one of them. The reason she was here wasn't due to her parents pouring money into the school; it was becuase she won a scholarship.

She was a straight A student in grade and middle school. Naruto, believe it or not, made A B Honoroll, and that was good enough to scrape by in this place. Sasuke was just as good as she was. Even if he wasn't, he would still be in a school similiar to this one, due to his parents' social and financial status.

If Sakura's grades slipped.....even a point, she was outta there. She had absolutetly _no_room for fualt. so all she did for the past five years was study. She didn't really have a social life, expecially after Sasuke left.

She sank down onto the large bed, and put her head on the pillow. She was too tired to think. fourth, fifth, and sixth periods were tomorrow, and thursday, so she had time to sleep, then do her homework later that night or earlier in the morning before fourth period. She closed her eyes, her thoughts turning to Sasuke, and she fell to sleep moments later.

* * *

the next day.....

* * *

--

4th Period

--

Trigonometry

--

"Ugh....." the muffled groan came out of the back of the class. Anko's creepy smile reached her ears, and everyone cringed, waiting for a thick metal ruler to be thrown across the room, aimed at the little traitor who couldn't control his mouth. Sakura stood at the dry-erase board, watching the smile broaden across the teacher's face, and she smiled nervously.

"That....is....correct...." Anko seemed to stew on the words before they came out. "You're so smart, Sakura-Chan!!!"

Sakura blushed red as a cherry, and looked down at the floor. "Thankyou....."

"Take your seat...."

She slowly walked over and sat down in her desk, and crossed her legs.

_So much for a good day,_ She told herself, feeling as if she were being watched. _Sasuke's in this class too....how the hell did he manage to get in every class i have so far? Naruto only has two with me!!_

She turned around only so far, so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. And he was still staring at her.

--

5th Period

--

Human Anatomy

--

Sakura sat heavily in her desk, her jaw seeming to drop when Sasuke Uchiha waltzed into the room, capturing each and everyone's interest. Even the drugadicts and pot heads were staring in awe. The preppy girls were shispering to one another, betting on who he would sit by next, and squeal at each other's assumption. But Sasuke paid them no attention.

He stared at Sakura.

Or rather, at the seat beside Sakura.

_No way._ She thought to herself. _You wouldn't **dare.**_

a boy beat him to it, and stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "Beatchya to it, Uchiha. Find another seat." As the younger boy turned to start a conversation with Sakura, said boy slammed his books down onto the desk's surface. the loud crack seemed to echoe throughout the room, capturing _everyone's_attention. Even Hatake Kakashi, their Human Anatomy teacher, looked up with sudden interest.

Sasuke glared at the boy, his brows drawn together, and a nasty look in his eyes. he looked menacing. "I don't see your name on it. _move._ Before I _make you move._ Understand?"

The boy was so scared at that point in time, he was trembling. Sakura paled, her eyes widening, as the boy literally flew out of the seat, and toward the rear of the classroom. The whole room was silent. Sasuke sat down, and opened his books, completely ignoring the people around him, and the sudden silent scorning that he had just caused.

And it was all directed toward her. The females all glared at her, sending her nasty looks and whispering behind their hands, and sneering at her when she turned at the mention or her name.

"Sasuke, why are you sitting here beside me, of all people?" She hissed quielty. Sasuke, seeming to ignore her, put his chin on his hand, blancing his elbow in the desk. He closed his eyes beofre answering. "What are you trying to pull, huh?"

"I'm only sitting here becuase I am getting tired of the fangirls back there blowing me kisses and throwing letters with lipstick marks at me. I'm safer here, next to someone like you, and where the teacher can see what's going on, then back there with those.......vultures." She hid the hurt look on her face when that comment registered.

_'With someone like you.'_

"Asshole." She muttered.

Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, then closed them again as Kakashi slapped his Come Come paradise novel shut.

--

6th Period

--

Art

--

Sasuke Uchiha chose to sit by her once again. this time, he had to sit unusually close, becuase of the small room. as the other kids began to filter into the room, Naruto's loud mouth shut out everyone else's when he walked in. He sat down a few chiars down from Sakura dn Sasuke. a note suddenly fell onto her sketch book. It took her a moment to realize that it was purposefully dropped for her to find, but Sasuke saw it first. He slammed a hand down onto her own as she closed her fingers around the neatly folded paper, and she squeaked.

Loud.

The teacher, deidara, looked her way. Her face went white.

_No, no, no, no, no, no....!!!!!!_

"Bring it up here, Haruno." The blond man ordered. Sasuke smirked, and released her hand.

She got up, swallowing hard, and walked up to his large desk. "Unfold it." She knew what was coming next, as she pulled it from it's neatly tucked pockets. "Read it. _Outloud. now._"

Her cheeks took on a rapidly growing red stain.

"If you haven't n-noticed...by now....I really like you. I can't sum up the courage to come to you face to face, so I....I wrote this letter." her face went even darker red. She also began to fidget. "I want you to meet me in the Library, after class." Giggles began to rise from the small mass of students, then full blown laughter.

Everyone was laughing at her. The only two not laughing was Sasuke and Naruto, who bore a confused look in his eyes. Sasuke just glared, seeming to stare into nothingness. Not at her. but somewhere else. Sakura was too embarrassed to care where. Then, the class grew quiet, and the teacher put his hand out. She raised a shaking hand, and dropped the letter into his hand.

"So, I guess you got a hot date, huh, Haruno?" He snapped, and he glared up at her from where he sat, as he threw the paper into the wastebasket beside him. "Someone more important than you keeping up your average? Then my art? Hmmmm?"

"No-no sir!" Sakura murmured, and bowed apolegetically, but it was to no avail.

"Good luck with your date Sakura-Chan. I hope he shows up. Get out of my classroom." He spat, and she silently and quickly made her way back to her books. Sasuke's onyx gaze was back on her, and her iridescent green eyes locked onto them. "But answer one question..." She stopped, her books in her arms, but didn't look up at him.

"Who was the love note for, Haruno?" The teacher asked, and everyones attention was once again back on her. "Sasuke-Kun?"

"I....It....wasn't...." She started to say, 'it wasn't mine', but she couldn't finish.

"I said get out. This will surely effect your grade here, Sakura-chan. Let me know how your date goes."

And with that, she ran from the room, with angry tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

--

Sakura sat down at the desk in the library, dropping her books on the floor. The library assistant looked over at her, from where he was resorting books, and smiled. "What are you doing out of class this early? you have an hour and forty five minutes before school gets out...."

"I got kicked out of class...." Sakura murmured.

"What?" he exclaimed. He walked over, and she instantly recognized him. Genma. a toothpick protruded from the left side of his mouth, and she smiled. "That's not like you. what happened?"

She told him everything.

He was now sitting across from her, and looking like he was deep in thought. "Deidara....He's like a little terrorrist anyway. Don't let him get to you, Sakura-Chan. He does that. He has this-"

"Policy about letters- I know, Genma-San....thanks....." She finished, and giggled. He stood up, and stretched.

"I gotta get back to these books anyway. If the boss-lady finds out I'm playing counselor, she'll spaz." She laughed, and he winked as he walked off with a wave of his hand.

--

about an hour later.....

--

"You know? I didn't expect that idiot teacher to see you get that note. Or make you read it out loud." A female said flippantly. Sakura looked up from her trigonometry book, and tried to find the source of the voice.

Her seafoam green eyes landed on the cheap looking, whore girl that had the choppy red hair, thick black glasses, and an obviously shortened skirt. The top of her white, button down shirt was undone, showing a good bit of white flesh. Her blazer gaped open,letting her small breasts seem to 'pop' out in the white shirt she wore; she was obviously trying to make them look bigger.

_One of many things i hold over you...._Sakura told herself, _I do have nicer breasts, though I don't flaunt them everywhere....Better hair, eyes,...complexion....not to mention I was probably closer to Sasuke than you'd ever get- wait. am I jealous? Of this whore?_

"What are you talking about....?" Sakura replied. The girl sneered.

"The letter that was given to you. I wrote it. IT was a ploy to get you here by yourself so I could show you what I would do to you if you get close to my Sasuke-Kun again." She growled. She crossed her arms under what little breasts she had, and tried to take a threatening stance.

"Like I should feel threatened?" Sakura pondered outloud, rolling her eyes. "I don't care about your _precious _Sasuke-Kun. If I had the choice, I would've left if I knew he was coming back here."

Karin took a menacing step forward. "Listen here, bitch, if you so much as _touch _Sasuke-Kun....I will rip our throat out. Understand?"

"Psh! Like I care!? Just try. I'm no threat to you, you idiot." Sakura retorted. She picked up her books, and started to walk past the read head. Sakura had no idea that she would try something behind her back.

A sudden pain flared in her head, and she heard the tearing sound. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her books and papers scattered everywhere, on all fours. She looked up, seeing a hank of of bright, raggedly torn, pink hair in the other girl's fist. She felt a numbness settle over the painful feeling lump where the hair was ripped out or her head, and then felt something warm and wet ooze out of the wound.

"We may be of the same intellectual level here, _Haruno, b_ut that doesn't mean that your dirt poor ass can't show me any fucking respect. My social and financial status is a lot higher than yours, so you better show respect-"

Sakura felt the blood ooze slowly down her neck. "......" She glared up at the girl.

"-you're just like your parents."

Sakura threw herself at the girl.

* * *

Sakura was jerked into the Headmistress' office. Karin was shoved in beside her, and the two were still held apart from each other by two librarian assistants.

Sakura, bleeding from the head wound, and the red head, with a fat lip, and a black eye. The two were still glaring at one another, not noticing the large leather chair in front of them.

It swiveled around, silently, and the headmistress glared at the two seniors.

"What happened....?" She asked. Karin sniffed loudly. Then slowly fell to the floor.

Crying.

Then sobbed.

"This girl jumped me in the library! She wanted to beat me up becuase she saw me kissing on her ex-boyfriend!!!!" Big, fat, fake tears rolled down her cheeks, and Sakura blanched. She was unable to defend herself. Not from this bullshit.

Tsunade put a lean hand against her temple, and sighed. "Karin. That's your name isn't it?" She asked, and was answered with a whimper.

"You. OUt of my office. I want to hear her side this time."

Karin's jaw dropped to the floor, and sent Sakura an evil glare. Then, before she could protest, She was drapped out of the room. I did some research....." She pulled out a small stack of papers. "Have a seat,Sakura-Chan."

The door shut qiuetly behind her.

Tsunade fixed Sakura with her honey colored gaze. "While this was going on......It got called in to me before they brought you two in....so I did a little research....." She began flipping through the papers, as Sakura hesitantly pulled a chair up behind her, and smoothed her skirt down before sitting.

"Straight A studnt since fourth grade..... excellent behavior...great student...." She looked up over the papers at the pinkette. "I think....with your record compared to Karins, that she started this. So....fill me in....?"

--

After Sakura finished the story, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Sakura-Chan....you know the policy for fighting."

"Hai....." She looked down at her hands.

"But.....since you are such an outstanding individual...I guess I can let you off the hook. But if you let anyone know what happened here, and that I let you off with a smack on the hand, I can get fired. And If I hear any word of you bragging, you're expelled. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" She nodded, adnd stood, bowing low. "I completely understand."

She walked out of the office, with a dismissal and verbal reprimanding from the headmistress. as she walked out, Karin walked in. She did nothing in return when she saw the evil sneer on karin's ugly face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Read and review!!!!!!

I was so glad to get so many reviews and emails as ppl added me to their fav's list or author alert. I was dancing in my chair! lol. so, I had to get another chapter in.

Thank you so much, reviewers!!!!  
You guys keep me going!

Uchihasannin


	3. Chapter 3

**The Healing of a Konoha Blossom**

Chapter three

By: UchihaSanNin

Disclaimer- UchihaSanNin does not own Naruto.

* * *

A few days after the incident with Karin, Sakura began to notice that the ugly redhead wasn't hanging all over the Uchiha anymore. In fact, she hadn't seen her anywhere. not in the cafeteria, the hallways, or anywhere in Sasuke's vicinity.

She sat down with her lunch at the long, empty table. She looked down at her food and grimaced. Lunch rolls and rice. Not her most favorite lunch in the world.

_Eew._ She thought to herself.

Then, a platter slammed down onto the table, and Naruto's loud voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Sakura-Chan, how.....You wanna share mine...?" She smiled, her annoyance going away.

"Uh...yeah, sure, why not? you got the better stuff anyway." She grabbed his sandwich, and tore it in half. As she took a small bite, putting the other half back onto the blonde's plate, another plate slapped the surface of the table. She jumped, not expecting it. Then she turned and looked up to see who it belonged to.

None other than Sasuke Uchiha. It was right at that moment when she noticed the envious looks of every single female in the lunchroom. Sakura quickly looked back down at her food, and ate silently. She finished the sandwich, and pulled the lunch rolls apart, slowly eating them also.

Naruto watched her, trying to figure out what the problem was. "Sakura-chan...." He started, but she just ignored him, and absorbed herself into the task of eating. "Okay, Teme, fess up! What did you do or say to Sakura-Chan?"

He pointed a finger at the Uchiha, who sat on Sakura's right. Sakura looked up at Naruto, giving him a pleading look. "Naruto, he didn't do anything. I just don't like him! Nor do I want him sitting by me."

Sasuke just gave Naruto an empty stare, glanced at Sakura, and began eating without a word.

And after that was said, she went back to picking at her food.

--

3rd Period

P.E

--

"The power of youth flows freely within all of you!!! faster, faster!!!!" Guy yelled, blowing his whistle madly.

Sakura was ahead of everyone else, due to running at a slower pace. She was now lapping everyone. She was on her fifth lap, and making great time on her two mile. She breathed in deep, trying to push herself, making herself forget about the stress from the past three days. as she ran, heavy footfalls came to her ears, catching her attention.

Whoever it was came up beside her, and slowed, matching her pace. "You know what a good test is for checking your pace?"

Sasuke Uchiha.

She closed her eyes tight. "No, Sasuke, what."

She decided that she wouldn't be nice. after all, he was the one who left. So why should she be all goo-goo eyed when he suddenly comes back out of the blue from America?

"Talking. If you can talk while you run and still stay with the pace you set, then your good."

She gave him an annoyed look. "So. What should we talk about, Sasuke?"

He shrugged, and seemed to come alittle closer to her as they ran around the bend, stretching his legs our further to match her own pace.

"What do you think?"

"Okay....Let's talk about how it was five years ago. Just you, Naruto, and I."

"Why not....?" They paused for a moment, still running, and Sakura was glad for the moment of silence.

"We had it good back then. You know that?"

"Aa." He merely glanced at her, but kept running.

"No drama, me not getting picked on....Just us....But..." She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Then....you left. didn't even tell me where you were going. nothing. You left _without saying goodbye to me._You told Naruto _everything_ but you couldsn't say a word to me."

"Hn."

Their feet hitting the concrete was the only thing that broke the silence that insued.

"I was friends with you back then, Sasuke...." She growled, speeding up. "But I don't know what to make of you....You abandoning me and Naruto, and that was it was it for me. So why should I talk to you? You and I are on completely different levels." And with that, she stretched her legs out, and sprinted the rest of the way to the marker, leaving Sasuke behind.

He watched her with a lazy look as she sprinted her last two laps, and smirked.

--

Sakura stretched, putting her hands over her head. The regulation pants she wore was starting to make her thighs itch. She felt cold, and hot at the same time, sweaty, and nasty. She thanked Kami that it hadn't snowed yet. She couldn't wait to get into the shower in the locker room.

Gai suddenly shouted:

"All right! Good job! Lets go, times running out! we have to get to the locker room and shower in fifteen minutes!"

And Sakura took off, in a dead sprint, wanting to get a hot shower before the other girls used up all the hot water.

--

She heard plodding footsteps behind her, figuring it was some of the girls behind her. She threw open the door, breathing hard, and it closed behind her. It opened again as she reached the stalls. But she didn't hear it lock. She took off her shirt, and threw it on the bench.

"Nice view." The words reached her ears, and she froze where she was. She turned around quickly, and Sasuke was standing right in front of her.

She fell back against the lockers, and fixed him with a glare. "What do you want with me, Sasuke?" She growled, as a slow blush began to take over her face. a small amount of hair managed to find it's way out of her ponytail, and Sasuke hand came forward, and brushed it away. She flinched.

"I only want to talk to you." He replied smoothly. "You blew me off out on the track. How else was I supposed to get your attention....?"

"But coming into the damned _girls'_ locker room!!? Sasuke, have you lost your mind!??"

"....Maybe." He came just a bit closer. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

She pushed herself off of the locker she was up against, and started to walk past him. He went to grab for her arm, but she turned to yell at him. Instead, he grabbed something else.

His hand landed on her sportsbra, and she froze. His hand seemed to cradle the soft mound of flesh, and Sakura could do nothing but gape at the Uchiha. His face had long since gone tomato red. He emmedietly let her go, after what seemed like a lifetime, and she shoved him away fromn her. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her with him as he fell down.

She landed on top of him, and he groaned. Then, the click of a lock on the locker room door rang throughout the room. Sasuke was up, and helped the pinkette to her feet. She dragged him to one of the stalls, and grabbed her shirt off of the bench. She quietly shut the stall door as a herd of females come into the room. Sakura was mercilessly shoved against the stall door.

He motioned for her to stay quiet, and stay still.

"Did you see how that Haruno bitch was flirting with Sasuke-Kun?" One of them seemed to screech with rage.

"Yeah," Another answered. "Why would he even be interested in her anyway?"

There was the sudden slam of a locker door, and Sakura looked up at Sasuke. He could see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Well, c'mon, chic, let's get a hot shower and get going before she comes in here. I have a plan to put her in her place when we get back from Christmas Break."

And the girls walked into the showers, and shut the stall doors. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura after all the girls showered and left, and made his way to the boys locker room.

--

She was late for their meeting. She was supposed to meet Sasuke and Lee in the library around 3 o' clock, after school. But, due to the events that passed after P.E, she was too embarrassed to see anyone. She wouldn't be able to look at the Uchiha. The flesh of her breast was flaming red, due to scrubbing herself to rid her flesh of that strange feeling. She could still feel the imprint of his hand.

She silently walked into the library. It was completely empty. "Where are you guys.....?" She murmured, not reallizing she said it outloud. She wandered around, setting her books onto the table, and sighed. "Figures..... Lee's probrably already been here, and left, seeing that no one else is here...."

She walked around a coner, leaving ehr books at the table, and ran her fingers along the books she looked at. She lightly fingered the spines, reading the titles carefully. She finally found one she liked, and carefully pulled it off the shelf.

The next thing she knew, someone grabbed her hand. She was yanked away from the bookshelf, then thrown against it. She dropped the book instantly, and grimaced as pain shot up her back. She opened her eyes to see a young man, who was in her grade and class. He had brown hair and black eyes. A rahter pale complesion, kinda like Sasuke's, except he was ghost white. He looked down at her with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Sakura Haruno. You know, I've been watching you for some time now." He seeemd to spit out, and she looked up at him in contempt.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled, and stood straight. She came up to his nose, meaning he was kind of short. She could easily punch the crap out of him and knock his teeth out.

"You. As I've said, I've been watching you for some time. I thought you were different than the rest of those sily preppy, high and mighty little twits out there." He murmured, leaning forward as he spoke, "But..." He put his hands on the book shelf above her shoulders, "You turned out to be just like the rest of them. I see how you look at that Uchiha kid. You want to fuck him like the rest of the girls, huh?"

"....." Her eyes went wide, and she lashed out in anger. Her fist made contact with his mouth, and the force of her assualt sent him sprawling. He landed on his back, while trying to flail his arms to keep his balance. His head made contact with the carpeted floor, and a loud curse went through the library. It echoed for a few seconds, and then all was quiet again.

Sakura was shocked, to say the least. She turned tail and started running, but a hand caught her ankle. She tripped, hitting the floor hard, and then was picked up once more. She was thrown into the samml space between the bookshelves. She hit the floor on her back, and she saw stars for a few seconds. The guy came toward her, slowly, and she was thinking fast.

_No, no, no.... how do i get out of this! He's too strong for me....why isn't Sasuke or Lee here!!!?_

As she scurried backwards,the guy started catching up to her. She wouldn't be able to defend herself. He rached out, and caught her by the neck. He lifted her up, and she was left breathless. Then he slammed her against the bookshelf at her back, thuroughly kncocking the air out of her. He removed his hands from her throat, then placed them over her mouth.

"I will teach you a lesson, blossom. Let's see if that pretty boy fucked you yet." He grabbed her blazzer, and yanked, hard, effectively ripping the buttons from their places. They were sent flying all over the place. Sakura closed her eyes tight. There was nothing she could do. As he grabbed her shirt and pullede, it ripped loudly, seeming to snap her out of her reverie.

"Mmmmmph!!!!! " She started fighting him once again, and kicked and shoved. She landed a good hit to his shin, but he only winced. Her shirt now hung in tatters. Sakura was sobbing now, fighting with everything she had and then-

A hand came out of nowhere. The other guy's wrist was caught, then he was twisting around as his arm went around to his back. she fell to the ground, and gut wrenching sobs were torn from her. She cound't believe what almost happened to her. She believed it- It was just....she didn't think it could have happened on school premisis. She looked up to see her savior.

Sasuke. He threw the guy away, and he hit the ground. he rolled over, cradling his left arm with his good right hand. "I'm glad I got here when I did." He said softly. No hint of the violence he 'd just displayed. "Did he hurt you, Sakura....?"

She could only shake her head. He extended a hand to her, trying to help her up.

"Sasuke!!" She screamed, seeing the other man launch himself at his new enemy. The Uchiha turned, just in time to take a pucnh to the face. He was pushed bak a step or two, but didn't fall over backwards.

"You really should've put more force into tha, to make sure I was out of the picture...." Sasuke muttered in a low voice. "Becuase you are really going to fucking regret that."

He drew back a fist, and slammed it into the assailiant's stomach. Then he threw an uppercut with his right, into his face, sending the guy staggering into the bookshelf to his left. Sasuke followed, and threw punch after punch.

""Stop it, Sasuke!!!!" Sakura yelled, and he froze. He looked around, letting go of the guys gollar, letting him slump down to the floor. His head lolled to the side, a sure sign that Sasuke had knocked him out cold with one of his blows.

He came over to her, and offered her a hand. "C'mon...." She flinched back slightly, then hesitantly took his hand. He helped her up, then pulled off his gakuran jacket, and threw it over her shoulders. She whimpered softly every few seconds, but he didn't say anything about it. He helped her button it up to her neck, trying not to let his fingers touched exposed flesh. He took her hand, gathered her books, and dragged her out of the library.

_--_

"Are you all right....?" He asked, leading her down the hall. She nodded slowly, and he turned to her. He grunted, and kept on dragging her along.

"Sa-Sasuke.....where are we going....?" She stuttered out, fisting her hand into the front of his gakuran, holding it tight to her body, for warmth.

"I'm taking you to a nurse. You could be injured..." He murmured. Her hand was jerked out of his larger one.

"NO!" She yelled. She stood there, behind him, loking down at the floor. tears came to her eyes, and she was unable to stop them. He turned to look at her. Moonlight bathed the dark, empty hallway in it's un-naturally pale light, casting shadows everywhere. Her cotton candy pink hair looked lavender, and her eyes seemed to glow brightly.

"And why the hell not, you idiot?!" He yelled back, staring at the helpless girl. "I don't know what he did to you. Anything could of happened!"

"He DIDN'T touch me....." She hissed, clenching her teeth. "I tried to fight him....He got as far as to ripping my shirt apart....but that is it....." She gasped for breath, and sobbed once again, her cheecks flushed. Embarrassement flooded through her whole being. She couldn't stop crying. SHe didn't want to cry in front of this person. She swore she never would.

Yet here she was.

"Sakura-"

"I will not go to a nurse!!!" She shook her head in refusal. "If I do...it will get around...some of the girls' mothers work shifts up here....and they already think I throw myself at you....God forbid if they do find out about this, they'll think I am a sleezebag for sure." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "NO! I won't....." And she slumped to the floor, sobbing.

Sasuke stared down at her, hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do. He slowly walked over, and crouched down next to her. She looked up at him, but he didn't say anything. the pale moonlight flooded over his face, giving him a rugged, devilish look, even with the huge, swollen lip he now sported. He ran a hand over her wet cheek, wiping away the tears. Then pushed a stray lock of messy hair behind her ear.

She didn't know how long they sat there like that, just staring at each other. But as the moon was blocked out by a cloud, darkness fell over them, and limited their vision, snapping them out of their breif reverie. Sasuke stood, wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up bridal style. "WHere do you want to go, then....?"

"My Dorm room...."He turned on his heel, and walked back the way they came.

* * *

He opened the door quietly, to keep the other girls in the hall from waking up. That was the last thing she needed. He gently put her on her bed. Her pajamas were neatly folded on her pillows, and she ran a hand over them. "Um....Sasuke....Could you...."

"Yeah, I'm leaving...." He interjected, turned to leave, and put his hand on the doorknob when he reached the portal.

"No, wait!" She said, with much more force than wanted. "Please...." She murmured, blushing red. "Stay with me for tonight....I'm scared...." She looked up at the Uchiha.

"Hn...." She slowly got up, with Sasuke watching, and walked to the bathroom. "Um...."

"Yes....?" She whispered. SHe turned around when she reached the open door, and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The blush from only moments ago still covered her face, and Sasuke turned away, blushing madly.

"Um....I'm going to get my pajamas....and a....a uh....extra pair of clothes for tomorrow....It's saturday...so...I guess I can....Everyone else will probrably sleep late." He scratched the back of his head in nervous apprehension, and she smiled slightly.

He turned to the door, and opened it quietly. "I'll be right back. I'll do this as fast as I can...." He murmured over his shoulder at her. And with that, he was gone.

--

She came out of the bathroom, after sitting in the shower for about 45 minutes, to see Sasuke sitting on her bed, making himself comfortable, and watching tv. He held the remote in his hand, and was flipping through the channels. "About time....." He muttered. He had the Tv on mute. No wonder she didn't hear anyone in the room.

"I was thinking about coming in there to see if you were allright, but considering the situation....I figured it was safer for me to stay out here. I didn't want to scare you anymore than what you already are. " She looked up at him in suprise.

"That was the longest sentence you have EVER said to me, Sasuke." She replied, blushing at his statement. He smirked. This was how it used to be. They were somehow at complete ease wtih each other, just like they were back then. She was the only girl he would really say more than one or two words to.

She hoped it would stay that way. If it did....then she would be able to forgive him for doing what he did.

She came over to the bed, as he sat up, and sat down. "Mind if I use your shower?" He asked, looking away, "I brought my own stuff so I won't smell like rasberries." She nodded, her thoughts racing.

He walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. _How did he know I used rasberry scented shampoo, bath soap and perfume....? _She asked herself. _I'll bet it was Naruto....._ She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

The shower came on, and she layed back onto the bed. She watched the bright light flicker on the tv screen as the scenes changed every now and then, and went to sleep.

The next morning.....

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. the dark room made it seem like it was still in the middle of the night. Her curtians had obviously been drawn to, keeping the sunlight or the full moon's light from filtering into the room. She noticed, slowly, that she was very warm. She snuggled into this warmth, not knowing what it was. She was reminded of the time when the family's dog would snuggle up with her at night.

A leg was thrown over hers, bringing her thighs closer to someone's body. an arm was wrapped around her back, and long fingers were curled into her hair at the nape of her neck. a face was pressed against her forehead, and her own was pushed into his neck. She could smell the small amount of cologne and after shave that he put on after he showered off. She didn't panic. She layed there with him cuddling her for a few more minutes, remembering what happened lastnight.

His scent was wonderful. Her face to on a ruddy hue, and she looked up at Sasuke's closed eyes. "The more you move around, the harder it is to sleep." He muttered, then yawned.

"I'm sorry....."

"I'm awake now. Don't worry about it." He yawned again, and slowly opened his eyes. She giggled, and he crossed his eyes as he looked down at her. "What's so damned funny.....?"

"You look so funny in the morning before you get ready." She giggled again. "I've never seen you outside of school....."

His eyes narrowed even more. "Outside of school, we lived a few blocks away from each other. You, me, and Naruto."

"Back then, you never fixed your hair or dressed the way you do now. You never cared." She said, blushing.

He sat up, and the blankets fell off his naked chest. "You didn't either, and you still don't. Why does that matter....?"

"I guess it doesn't...." Then, her tone got serious. He could hear the worry in her voice. "Um....Sasuke....Do you think that.....that guy would, um.....try that again...?" He turned and looked at her, taking in her features. She had bruises around her neck, where he had choked her, and nasty red marks, from where she'd hit the bookshelves, numerous times, could be seen on her arms.

"Not with me around." He smirked, and she just stared at him. Then, she threw her arms around him. He sat there, not knowing whether to comfort her or throw her off, feeling her tremble as she hugged his side.

"Sasuke....thankyou.... I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up.....I was so scared....." He just sat there, looking down at the blankets that were now tangled around his legs.

"He would've raped you, Sakura. You and I both know that. He's one of hose preppy pretty boys who thinks he can get anything he wants. He would've bragged.....I walked into the library, and was wondering why the place was empty...but then I saw your books sitting on the table, and some guy's pack that was sitting against the door. So I came to investigate. you usually don't leave your stuff sitting around. It's not like you."

She slowly released him, and sat back. "I don't know what I would've done....He was way to strong for me...." He kicked the blankets off of his lower torso, and stood up, looking at the alarm on her bedside table.

"Let's get up and go do something. At least to get your mind off this crap. It's noon....so we'll have to sneak out of here, and hopefully none of these idiot females will see us." He grabbed his clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

_Am I that much of an embarrassment to you, Sasuke...?_ She asked herself. Then, she got up, and started to get her clothes together to take a shower.

--

Sakura followed him down the hallway, toward the front desk. they were in Shodai Hall, on the north side of the school, which was named after the man who first helped build and start this academy: Senju Hashirama. His picture hung on the wall at the entrace above the double doors, seeming to overlook the school. His eyes seemed to follow the students wherever they went.

The two dorm halls, Nidaime Hall, which was for the girls, and the third hall, Sandaime Hall, for the boys, were named after the second and third headmasters. The fourth, Godaime Hall, was located on the south side of the campus, and was named after the current headmistress. After the title was passed down, a new building was built, increasing the academy's size and dedicated to the next Headmaster. The academy'ss student body seemed to increase heavily every year. The Halls were spread out upon a very large amount of land, making it severly difficult to reach all the classes in the alotted amount of time of 7 minutes. Especially if you had classes spread out all over the campus.

Sakura watched as he went up to the plexie glass at the front desk, and handed a pass unerneath the large hole at the bottem of the glass, above the wood frame. The womenat the desk took it, and smiled at the young Uchiha. "Who's the girl behind you there?"

"Sakura Haruno. I've been given permission to take her with me today and tomorrow, off campus....." She unfolded the note, and a fifty dollar bill layin the opened note.

"Yes Uchiha-San. I'll sign you out. You may leave. Just make sure that you two are back before ten tonight to sign in and get to your dorms."

"Hai..." They both murmured. Sasuke took her hand, and she stared down at them as he led her out front, into the parking lot.

The scenery was already breath taking from the back, but Sakura was just as taken aback at the front view of the school. A gigantic Koi pond was centered in the front, a few yards away from the front entrace. The sidewalk they were now walking on split behind it, and around, then converged again to lead to the parking lot.

Large and small Koi swam around in slow, sluggish circles, looking for bread crumbs and other small bits of food. Japanese maples seemed to arc gracefully over the large expanse of water, and blew gently in the frigid breeze. Small evergreen shrubs borded one side of the pond, covering the ugly grey of the cement. A few bald cherry trees were scattered throughout the large garden, and Sakura gaped at the raw beauty of it.

"What's the hold up, Sakura? I thought you wanted to go with me...?" Sasuke wondered out loud. She didnt even know she stopped. He had left her behind, only to stop about ten feet away, close to the cars in the lot. Her hand felt suddenly cold, without his larger one in it.

"I was.....just looking at the garden...I've never seen it before...." She marveled. He merely glanced at it.

"It's something that the clans donated to the school as a 'repaid favor' of sorts, I guess, in the past few months. Nothing special." And he started walking slowly once more, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. The black jacket he wore lokoed nice, and expensive. He had a scarf of the same dark color wrapped around his neck, which blew lightly in the wind in a graceful arc.

She felt dirt poor next to him. She just wore what she could find: The jeans she had for the past two years, which were beginning to wear out, a thin jacket that did nothing for her really, and a raggedy, white scarf. She looked away from him. _How ironic....._She thought to herself.

"You coming??" He yelled, standing beside a car. She looked up, smiled stiffly, and shivered as a breeze played with her pink hair. She pulled her jacket closer to her body, and jogged over to him.

"let's get out of here," He growled, and unlocked the car.

* * *

Don't hate me. I've been writing scenarios for This, Death and Rebirth, and the others I so Desperately need to update. If I can, I will tryto do a double update. a double on this, or onehere and the othe on D and B? I'll do my best to get it up by tomorrow or sunday nite! Review and let me know, or send my a Private message!! lol!

Thanks again, reviewers. I appreciate everything you guys do.

UchihaSaNin


	4. authors note

**An Author's note:**

Hey you guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating. my computer crashed, becuase my idiot sister decided to look at tramp stamps online. she sure as hell did get one, but she also put a very very difficult to destroy virus onto my computer. we had to wipe the whole computer clean. we are trying to figure out where we can get wordperfect or Word onto our computer, without paying out of our asses. BUT, back onto subject.....I have everything written down onto paper, and I will update when we get word. The FF edit/preview document is really fucking up, and everytime I save it, it deletes very important scenes, or freezes. SO......Unitl I can get a Word program......I can't update....

DX

Im sorry! I will as soon as I can.

UchihaSanNin


	5. Chapter 5

An Author's note... :

Dear readers, I am very sorry that I have not updated any of my storys as of late. I am currently working on all of them, and something else that I have typed up for the fictionpress website. I would like for you guys to check it out when i have a few chapters written out and planned. I am a poor planner, and for that I am terribly sorry. I am pregnant (Fifteen weeks sixteen this friday YAY) and I am SO freaking scatterbrained its not even funny anymore. Put it this way, an idian guy laughed at me becuase I oculdnt count my quarters right. :[ its terrible. BUT i will do my DAMNDEST to have this next chapter up for the healing of a konoha blossom and if I can, the rest of them, friday. My 16 week prego day present for you. lol. huh. allright. back to work.

XD

UchihaSanNin


	6. authors update

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


	7. IM BACK! :D

Dear reviewers...

UchihaSanNin is back. FINALLY. after a long year of loss and hardship, i beleive I am well enough to continue on with old hobbies. We moved out of our house, and further south alabama to the sticks. LITERALLY. and besides being freaked out a few times and having more responsibilities ( Rescued a 2 yr old boxer from a puppy mill, also rescued a straight Egyptian Arab with papers that can be trac ed back to the day...and rescued an African grey Parrot that kept me busy and talks to me 7 hours a day, seven days a week. not including the two boston terriers I already have.) :] all of my animals helped me bounce back, and idk what i would do without them. my email got hacked and I JUST got all of your reviews lastnight, and they all brought tears to my eyes. thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your support, thoughts and prayers. you all have also aided in my recovery from last year. Idk what i can do to thankyou, but I bet that the majority of you want this bitch to just update a chapter to show my gratitude. :D don't worry, it'll come. itll be about a week.

BUT Please review so that way I know you guys are still interested! I WILL put a chapter up. i will put a poll up for you guys to vote on which needs updating first. :]

A very healthy (Physically and mentally) UchihaSanNin


End file.
